Smurf Zombies: Justified
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An infected Papa Smurf fights for his life as hundreds of green smurfs hunts him down in a class 3 zombie outbreak. With fellow friends either dead or turned foe, Papa Smurf is on his own. Magic & Ingenuity. Papa Smurf POV. Sequel to Terror Is Reality.
1. Ch 1: Infected

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Sh#t!" cursed a smurf at the top of his lungs, I ran out of my lab and found Chernov steaming with rage outside his home.

"Uh oh," I said to myself, "Here we go again."

The 4 apple tall grass green smurf stormed back inside his mushroom house and slammed the door behind him, when I arrived at the scene I found Brainy sitting patiently on a log near Chernov's house.

"What happened Brainy?" I asked my 4 eyed smurf.

"One of Chernov's experiments smurfed him in his face yet again Papa Smurf," explained Brainy, "His hair nearly caught fire so he ran outside to jump and jumped into the pond, I just got here just intime to watch him smurf his language."

"Chernov must be grumpy again," I sighed, "I'll have the rest of the smurfs steer clear from his house for the rest of the day, you best go home Brainy."

"Okay Papa Smurf," said Brainy, "I'll see you later."

Brainy got up and head back home, I took one last look at Chernov's house and stared at its really tall steel chimney as it belch out thick black smoke. Not willing to spend another moment in the area, I quickly turned around and head back to my lab.

Over the next few days, no smurf has never seen Chernov leaving his home. The only sign of life inside the house was its industrial chimney belching out noxious fumes into the atmosphere. The whole Smurf Village began to smell like sulpher, and Tracker easily traced teh source back to Chernov's home. No one wanted to voice their complaint to Chernov, they all gathered nearby as I decided to act on the issue.

After knocking on the door, Chernov opened the door after a few seconds. He had dark circles around his eyes and appears sleepy, not to mention he appeared to be miserable. His skin had grime on him and his camoflage pants and smurf hat were tattered, its obvious to me that he's having the blues again but this isn't he usual blues.

"Let me guess," he said, "Is the black smoke burning your smurf's noses?"

"Yes," I said, "They're not very smurfy about it."

Its best not to tell Chernov what to do, he understands us when we have problems and is quick to act about it.

"Good," he said, "Its just what I designed the chemical to do. It a smurf repellent you see, the smurfs don't like the smell but others including green smurfs won't notice."

"Are you okay Chernov?" I asked.

"No," he admitted, "Usually I'm not, but this time I'm more than not okay, I'm pissed. Green Smurf Radio claims their are reports of Gray Fly sitings around Pussywillow Hallow, I literally have to stay up all day and night just to examine the reports being ejected from the printer."

I glanced inside his home and saw Chernov's electrical equipment, I haven't figured out what they're for but I did see a machine slowly spitting out a continous sheet of paper containing fine print. It was taking over Chernov's lab space, which could explain Chernov's distress. It didn't.

"That continous sheet of paper just started printing a few minutes ago," said Chernov, "Its all the crap that the Green Smurf Colony has been sending me, most of which is unimportant or circumstantial data about the Gray Flies. Damn bug."

The Gray Fly is infamous for creating zombies among animals and smurfs, I remember such a zombie outbreak occuring weeks ago. It felt like ages, but its just recent history. Chernov had the green smurf deal with the Gray Fly by burning their breeding grounds, most of which is in Creepy Deepy Swamp, it seems that the fly's will to survive is stronger than anyone has anticipated and thus are returning to their hold hunting grounds. AKA, the smurf forest.

"If you want I could help," I said, "Its our problem?"

"Our problem?" asked Chernov stirnly, "Its not the Gray Fly, its those green smurfs. My smurfs. You know how hard it is to lead a thousand smurfs?"

"Leading a hundred smurfs is just as difficult." I said.

"What about leading smurfs who don't want a leader? 9 out of 10 green smurfs don't want a leader. So in order to keep my status as papa smurf of the green smurfs, I have to go with what everyone wants. In order to get them to do something they don't want to do, I have to come up with the most convincing argument in why it should be done. They all view me as a mean-spirted drill seargent and I act like it, which is entirely different from your reputation."

A rancid odor began to emit from Chernov's body, indicating that his testosterone levels are way higher than normal.

"And you know how it feels treating those green smurfs like that?" he finally finishes, "It feels horrible, its obvious I'm not trying to lead because I don't want to. But I have no choice if these green smurfs are to live, I only wish someone understands my suffering."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Chernov held his hand up to stop me, "No, you do not understand. It is worst than you could ever imagine."

Onec he put his hand down, I exhales, "You ever try taking a day off at times?" I asked.

"The last time I did that, I got Typhoid Fever." said Chernov, "All thanks to starvation which lead to a weakened immune system."

"How about I help you with your problems?"

"You can't do it alone."

"Other smurfs would back me up."

"Not even Hefty would help me with what I have in store."

"What's in store?"

"Stuff that could make your eyes bulge out of your skull, its the stuff I'm trying my dear hardest on not to have you and the smurfs be exposed to. Since I can't protect you guys from it, and knowing I can't protect myself from myself, I guess I'll let you help me. You seemed to be the only one who can do things right, all the other smurfs including mine can't do it perfectly nor do it in time."

"Doing what?"

"Accomplishing the impossible. For example, how do you remove a mountain from the landscape?"

"That's easy, you melt it."

"How long do you think the smurfs will figure that out?"

"Until Miner runs out of steam."

Me and Chernov chuckled, seems that I'm finally getting through to him.

"Well anyway," he says, "Its better than talking into a radio if I step out for a bit, I internal clock might kill me for this but I don't care anymore. I just want to live and enjoy life for once, I miss the sun by the way."

I stepped aside and Chernov steps outside, when the sun hits his eyes he immediately covers them with his hands. "Ah!" he yelped, "That hurt alot, now I see why I only venture at night."

Chernov turned around and ran back inside, "Oh where's those goggles?" he asked himself, "Awe, here it is."

He stepped out again wearing a pair of rounded tinted goggles, "That's better," he muttered, "That's a lot better."

He closes his door and walks off, normally he locks his house to keep the smurfs out but this time it seems he's trusting them this time. I only wonder if that trust can last.

The next day, I woke out of bed with the sound of a smurf fist pounding on my front door. I scramble out of bed and answered teh door to find several smurfs standing before me, they appeared to be very frightened. "What's wrong smurfs?" I asked.

"We heard noises inside a mushroom house," said a smurf ,"It doesn't sound good."

"What are the sounds like?"

"Like a monster."

"Give me a moment."

I shut the door and quickly ganged out of my pajamas and into my usual pants before opening the door again, "Let's go."

The smurfs lead me to a mushroom house north of the village, I heard something claw at the back of the door as it groans. "How long is this been happening?" I asked the spectating smurfs."

"Just now," said Handy, "I saw a hand at the window earlier, it looked kinda gray."

"Gray?" I asked, "That doesn't sound very smurfy, who owns this home?"

"We don't know sir," said Jokey.

"Smurf back smurfs," I said as the smurf stepped backwards away from the house, "Someone get Hefty, I'm going to need him for this."

A smurf rushed to Hefty's house to get him as I get ready to open the door to the mushroom house, he came just in time to see me make the attempt. "Get ready to back me up Hefty," I told him.

"Okay Papa Smurf," said Hefty, "Smurf when your ready."

I nod at Hefty before turning my attention to the doorknob, I slowly approached the door and grabbed the handle. The suspense grows among the smurfs as I slowly opened the door, I heard one of the smurf's teeth is chattering. The inside of the mushroom house was dark, some light are barely getting through the curtains from the windows. I took a step inside, and then it happened.

It came out of nowhere, literally out of the pitch black darkness. It shot out of nowhere and sank its teeth into my lower left arm, I screamed as I pull away of the thing. Hefty pull me out of the home before I reached out to grab the door handle and pulled the door shut using Hefty's momentum, "Smurf!" I screamed as I grabbed my arm, "What was that for?"

When I looked at the bite wound, my heart dropped to my stomach. I wasn't expecting blood, I panicked as I saw my own blood ooze out of my body and drip onto the ground. For some reason, it barely even hurt. "Papa Smurf!" cried Smurfette.

"Don't worry about me," I said, "Let's get Chernov, he know's what to do with a wound this deep."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Escape!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I rushed over to Chernov's house without any assistance, my arm bleeds badly as fellow smurfs follow me from behind. I rushed to his front door and banged on it with my fist. "Chernov!" I screamed, "Open up! This is a dire emergency, I need help!"

I never been this panicked in my entire life, I was slipping to shock when Chernov answered the door. "My god," he said when he saw the wound, "Get inside!"

I rushed inside as Chernov cleared a table before having me lay down on it, "Get Brainy," instructed Chernov.

No smurf questioned him as Hefty went to go get Brainy, it didn't take long for the 4 eyed smurf to arrive. "Oh no!" cried Brainy, "Papa Smurf!"

"Elevate his legs," instructed Chernov, "And get me some wine and a heated frying pan, and do so quickly."

As Chernov went to retrieve some bandages Brainy and Greedy went to go get the necessary stuff as Smurfette stays by my side, "Hang in there," she sobbed as she held my hand.

Brainy returned with the wine as Greedy returned with a red hot frying pan, the sight of it which made me nervous. "Let's take a look at the wound," said Chernov angrily as he sat aside some gauze and examined my wounded arm, "A bite from a humanoid, possibly a smurf. It smells like you have been bitten by a zombie, it's going to become septic for sure!"

He wasn't a friendly doctor, yet he's reliable. He proceeds in grabbing the wine and pulled the cork out with his teeth before dousing the wound with the stuff, it stung so bad that I scream. "Save your energy!" snapped Chernov, "Your not going to die old timer, I know your tougher than your age!"

Chernov sat the aside the wine and asked for the frying pan, Greedy handed to him as Chernov held my arm down. "Hefty," said Chernov, "Hold Papa Smurf down, I'm going to burn the wound shut so it would stop bleeding this bad."

I didn't get enough time to prepare as Hefty pins me down with all of his strength before Chernov pressed the scorching frying pan onto my wound, it hurt more than the wine but the pain left as soon as it arrived. "Oh my smurf Chernov!" cried Smurfette, "You burned him pretty bad, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I sure am," grunted Chernov, "I had a wound on my limb sealed by extreme heat, and its just as bad as Papa Smurf's case."

Chernov handed the frying pan to Greedy as I laid there groaning, I closed my eyes and moaned as Chernov washed the wound off with wine before smearing a coat of some sort of paste over it before wrapping it up with gauze. "All better now you big baby," said Chernov, "Can I go back to bed now?"

Slowly, everything went black. The last thing I remembered was hearing Chernov say, "Oh crap, he fell asleep on me."

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the couch. It was quite comfortable and quite good for my back, at first I don't know where I am until I looked at my injured arm. The bite wound was wrapped good, but their was still a bit of blood oozing out of it. I looked around and saw Chernov sitting on the chair next to me, "Finally," he said calmly, "You're awake."

"What happened Chernov?" I asked.

"You tell me," he answered, "You've been out cold for 20 minutes after I treated your injury, so where did you get the bite wound?"

"The smurfs were complaining some noise inside of a mushroom house," I explained, "I was foolishly unprepared when I entered it, and that's when a smurf bit me by surprise."

"Was his skin gray?"

"Yes, it had an unsmurfy tone to it."

"Was is eyes bright red?"

I did recall the smurf's eyes bright red, "Yes."

"Oh god," grumbled Chernov, "My nightmare has become reality, it has finally happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You've gotten yourself infected with the zombie disease," answered Chernov, "I was so angry and grumpy that I hadn't realized it until now, I was sleeping went you came knocking on my door."

I was shocked, speechless, I could even smurf a word. Being infected with a disease that turns living creatures into the living dead spells disaster, "Oh I'm sorry." I managed to mutter out.

"Well at least you've gotten me for an emergency, makes me feel useful once again. But we have a more dire issue to deal with, you."

"Is there a cure for the virus?"

"I don't know what kind of zombie virus your infected with," said Chernov, "I gotta take a look for myself."

Chernov pulled out a vial and he held down one of my arms, he then sticks it into a vein and collected a blood sample from it. He then examines the sample underneath a microscope as I sat there staring at the ceiling, "It's not Zombititus," said Chernov, "Its Gray Fly larvae, I can suppress the zombification process with Zombrex but it will not cure the disease."

"How long do I have till I turn into one of those things?" I asked.

"To the looks of your blood sample, you appear to have a very high resistance against the gray fly larvae." answered Chernov, "Left untreated, it would be about 24 hours before you turn."

"Does the smurfs know this yet?" I asked.

"They're fearing the worse," said Chernov, "They're outside waiting for you to wake up, its best to let them know of your condition."

I got up and stretched my legs, then I head to the front door and opened it. Almost the entire village was there waiting for me, Chernov walked past me and placed a wooden barrel on the ground. "Break the news Paps," whisper Chernov, "It's best that you tell them instead of me."

"Tell us what?" asked Smurfette.

I looked at my smurfs and took a deep breath, then I broke the news to them. It was an utter silence, so silent that I heard the crickets chirp nearby. "What are we going to do now?" asked Vanity.

"Relax smurfs," I said, "There's treatment for this."

"Zombrex only delays the inevitable Papa Smurf," noted Brainy, "And we don't have much Zombrex here, so we-"

Right on cue, Hefty kicked Brainy out of the village. The smurf soared through the air and landed within the treeline nearby, his landing was soon announced by a low thud on the ground. "Ow!" grumped Brainy nearby, his voice echoing through the village.

"Brainy's right," said Chernov, "There isn't much Zombrex here, we'll go and find some Zombrex tomorrow morning. For now, this will have to do."

I got off the barrel as Chernov injected me with a syrette in the neck without warning, "This will help for awhile," said Chernov, "Just hang in their Paps, we'll find a cure for disease sooner or later."

Later that night, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Anxiety was so bad that I couldn't sleep, not to mention my heart was beating rapidly. I was beginning to think I was going to die. No, worse. I'm going to loose half my life, I don't get why zombies have to eat the flesh of the former. If this is a spell, I would have it reversed before the sun sets.

I knew Chernov would be up at night, maybe he's sleeping a little bit more for all I know. There was a knock on the door, so I got up and answered it. It was Grandpa Smurf, my papa smurf. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No," I said as I walked to the table and pulled up a chair, "I haven't even tried to sleep."

Grandpa shuts the door and smurfs himself a seat at the table, "The smurfs were smurfed out about your condition," he informs, "No one except Lazy is sleeping tonight."

"And Chernov?" I asked.

"Wide awake, I hadn't seen him but his chimney is smoking as usual."

I sighed as I supported my head with my arm on the table, "I don't know what to do," I told Grandpa Smurf, "Whose going to take over when I'm gone?"

"I would," said Grandpa Smurf.

"What about Chernov?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to."

"He already leads a thousand smurfs and he doesn't want to, maybe he can't take another hundred more smurfs."

There was an abrupt knock on the door, I got up and answered it, it was Chernov. "We have to go," he instructed as he tossed me a backpack, "We don't have much time."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The Green Smurfs have discovered that your infected and they want to kill you," said Chernov, "Well most of them."

"They're going to do what!" asked me and Grandpa Smurf in unison.

"Many Green Smurfs vowed to kill all zombies and infected smurfs in order to stop the Gray Fly," said Chernov, "They already killed their own by the way, it was a massacre."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll take you somewhere near the center of the region," said Chernov, "The Zombrex stash, I have a couple of loyal green smurfs who want to participate in your escape. We'll go by Smurfvee, it shouldn't be that difficult if we leave now."

"What about the smurfs?" I asked.

"They'll be fine," said Chernov, "All I need is to get you to safety, we're going to find the cure for the zombie disease."

It didn't take long before an explosion took place, we all ran out of my mushroom house and saw flying lights in triangular formations above us. "Auroras!" said Chernov, "They're going to drop bombs on us for sure!"

"Bombs!" I cried.

The smurfvee in question sped out of of nowhere and stopped right in front of us, the back door popped up and Chernov shoved me inside. "Stay here Gramps," instructed Chernov, "Do what you have to do."

"Okay Chernov," said Grandpa.

I have no time to say goodbye as Chernov shuts the door, I looked around inside the smurfvee and found 2 green smurfs with me. "Man you are in so much trouble," comment the green smurf sitting next to me, "I knew they'll come after you sooner or later."

"Shut up comrade," said the green smurf up front as he scooted to the seat next to him as Chernov gets into the driver seat.

He didn't say anything else as he stomps onto the gas pedal before flooring forward, the sudden inertia thrown me into the back of my seat. "Put on your seat belt," said the green smurf next to me, "We can't insure you forever."

I grabbed the seat belt and managed to click it in place around me, I've never dealt with seatbelts since the smurfmobile. The seatbelt paid off as the trip out of the Smurf Village began with explosions, I hang on to whatever that's rooted into the smurfvee and brace myself. I looked out the window and saw the world zipped past me with breakneck speed, it was pop-marked with smoke and fire but it they only appeared as fog and flashing lights.

By the time we're out of the Smurf Village, the level of activity decreased sharply. Now it was dark and silent, the only activity being made was us escaping. "Its interesting that zombies won't go after birds," said one of the green smurfs, "Probably because they are too high up and they fly."

"Sometimes in zombie affected areas there are usually no sound made by animals," said the other green smurf, "I recall the zombie outbreak in Pussywillow Hallow is quite silent, I don't hear any critters making chirping sounds."

"Hey Chernov?" asked one of the green smurfs, "How long will an area fill of zombies become quiet?"

"Usually a couple days," said Chernov, "Maybe a week, the insects are usually the first to go as the birds go last. This helps determined how long a region has been zombie infested, animal life would so parish from the face of the earth if zombies don't have a life expectancy."

"So they can't live forever?" I asked.

"Only when they're frozen stiff," said Chernov, "They usually last about 3 or 5 years and thats about it, their life expectancy depends on their environment so its anyone guess on how long they'll survive."

No one said anymore as we continued the journey, a few minutes later something happened. The last thing I've remembered was a loud bang before everything going white, I think one or both green smurfs were screaming but I didn't hear Chernov's voice. I was out cold in a matter of minutes soon after.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Shelter In Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I slowly woke up, still buckled into my seat. I opened my eyes and noticed it was now morning, I took a deep breath before exhaling. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I completely forgotten where I was and what was I doing last night, I soon remembered when I saw the green smurf bodies.

The green smurf next to me was slumped over in his seat, the green smurf up front was leaning against the door, and Chernov was laying back into his seat. They were all still buckled in, they appeared they haven't move since last night.

I took off my seat belt and check the pulse of the green smurf next to me, I didn't found one. I then checked the pulse of the green smurf up on front, he's also dead. And finally Chernov, no pulse.

They're all dead, I couldn't believe it. Chernov and his two comrades are dead and I lived, but how? I soon recalled that I was hanging onto the door during the entire ride, probably that saved me. I slumped back into my seat and rubbed my eyes, everything seems so vague to me. I looked past the windsheild and noticed that we've ran into a large boulder, which explains why we crashed.

Suddenly I heard a door opened up, I nearly jumped at the sound of it. At first I thought one of the green smurfs were alive, then I saw the red eyes of a zombified green smurf. It somehow gotten the front passenger door open and was now feasting on the corpse of the green smurf, I sat their motionless awhile watching the zombie eat the body raw. I was so disturbed by the sight of it that I would have vomit, the thought that I would soon be a zombie myself if I don't get out of here.

I looked around for an easy escape, and I saw a door on top of the smurfvee. I know that part of the design well, they have that door up there so anysmurf would use the 2 mm heavy machine gun mounted there. Getting through it is no big deal, a simple kick will pop the ceiling door completely off. Just as the zombie picks up the corpse to take it away, I got down and kicked the ceiling door with both feet. The door flew off with ease, and I soon caught the zombie's attention.

It looked at me in my eyes as I stared into his bright red pupils, with a moan it drops its meal onto the ground and stuck its arms towards me in an effort to eat me. With a waste of my luck, the ceiling door came landing on its head, killing it. As the zombie collapse onto the ground, I climbed through the hole in the ceiling and scrambled onto the roof.

It was an unbelievable site, their were zombies everywhere. The corpses of green smurfs and smurfettes were wondering around searching for their next meal, it didn't take long for them to find me. I quickly got down and picked up the dead green smurf the zombie was eating and climbed back onto the roof, I used all my strength to throw it across the small clearing and it landed just 30 cm away.

All the zombies soon divert their attention towards me and onto the corpse, awhile they were distracted I climbed back into the smurfvee and shut the door. This buys me time to examine the items in the back of the smurfvee, thankfully there's easy access to the trunk without getting out of the vehicle. I examined the equipment carefully, there was a woodland camouflage backpack, a green backpack with a red cross on it, and a few Standard Infantry Rifles modified with rifle barrels.

I opened the camouflage backpack and examined the equipment, it contains all the stuff I need to survive and make my life comfortable. It will might come in handy, due to my dire circumstances. I then sealed the backpack up and opened the green backpack, I discovered the green backpack is a First Aid Kit. This would might help with my zombie bite from getting septic, just what Chernov had suggested when he treated it.

However, I don't know where to go at this point. I have no idea where is the Zombrex stash, maybe its on Chernov's body. I tried not to remorse when I searched his body, he usually rights down where he's going on a sheet of paper and pocket it. I pulled out a small square piece of thick paper and noticed it had the coordinates of the Zombrex stash on it, now I wonder if there's anything else useful on Chernov.

I managed to harvest his combat knife, a really sharp son of a smurf. I seen him gut squirrels using that blade, I wonder if he uses it to take lives. I soon remembered he did. Chernov figured I would be searching his body, he had stuff on where I need to go. He had a map of the entire region on his possession including a compass, it gets heartbreaking when I discovered a picture in his pocket.

It was a picture of twin green smurflings, Cherskey and Nelly, his very own little smurfs. Since I have little smurfs myself (which would be the entire Smurf Village), it would might be heartbreaking to tell them that he died. I turned the picture around and see a picture of Rachael, Chernov's overweight green smurfette girlfriend. The mother of his twin children, she is twice as wide as the average smurf, wears a pair of green overalls, a camouflaged smurf hat, and a pair of clear screw ring goggles.

She has Smurfette's old hairstyle, the hairstyle she had before she became good, but Rachael's hair color is a natural blond. Quite beautiful. Rachael may be heavy but she is quite fast of her feet, I wonder why Chernov loves her. I would soon find out later.

I pocketed the picture and put on the camouflage backpack before grabbing the green backpack and an SIR, then I climbed back onto the roof of the smurfvee. I saw the zombies devour the green smurf corpse right before my very eyes, I decided not to stick around and become the next meal. Using the map and compass, I jump off the smurfvee and head towards the direction of Chernov's hideaway. Before I left the area though, I looked back at the Smurfvee.

The vehicle ironically appeared undamaged, minus the cracked windshield and partial blood splatter. It would have continued going, if the engine was still ok. I turned around and head off to my destination, the place where Chernov was suppose to take me.

Their were few zombies to encounter, I listen closely for their moans as I rushed through the forest. It wasn't quite easy when I passed several zombies, their hands reached out to grab a hold of me. Even though I'm old, I'm still able take care of myself.

I ran several hundred meters towards my destination, I was soon exhausted after I stopped hearing zombie moans. Thinking that no other zombie is nearby, I decided to rest on a rock for a moment. That's when the rock sank into the ground and I fell into a hole, luckily I screamed as I fall down the hole and landed on my back upon soft grouund soon after.

I didn't fall that far, turns out it's just a mere few centimeters. I brushed myself off and got back up onto my feet before I get my bearings, I'm in this deep tunnel that seems to lead upwards. I looked up to find the hole resealed by the very same rock, then artificial lights soon illuminated the tunnel. I think the lights were called Light Emitting Diodes, or LEDs. They glow quite brightly as they shine light down the entire tunnel, seems that there's no where to go but down the mysterious tunnel.

As I walked down the tunnel, I notice it was going upwards and not down. I have no idea what to expect at the end of this tunnel, as it lies behind a huge metal door. I grabbed the handle and try to muscle the door open, it didn't give up so easily.

The door popped open inward, and I was in. Inside was a bunker with cinderblock walls and cement floor, it looked rather high tech to me. The technology contained in this hideaway is out of my league, yet I must make do with it.

At one corner of the room sits a desk with a rather large LCD computer monitor sitting on it amidst 18 LCD computer screens mounted onto the wall. It reminded me of the TVs we used to have back in the village, but that was a long time ago.

The main room wasn't that big, it had a couch, a bookshelf full of hardback books, a glass coffee table, and a green hammer & sickle painted neatly onto the cinderblock wall. There was this door at the far back of the room, I dropped all my things onto the couch and approached it. The door was made out of metal, which is quite rare for a door to be made out of metal in the forest. When I opened the door, there was this long hallway with many other metal doors.

The hallway curves and goes down before ending at a blank wall. I check the rooms, there is a clinic, a lab, and a workshop near the main room. The resto f the rooms are storage areas containing boxes of useful stuff. Some of the rooms have couches and coushined chair up against the walls, but nothing else.

I went back to the main room and sealed the entrance to the bunker before locking it, just in case if anysmurf wants to come into the bunker and cause problems.

I approached teh desk and examined the LCD moniters on the walls, they were broadcasting live footage from teh Green Smurf Colony on one wall and the Smurf Village on the other. I could literally see whats going on in the Smurf Village and the 10 Green Smurf villages, the situation doesn't appear good for both settlements.

All the smurfs in my village appear to be depressed as fellow Green Smurfs patrol the village armed with RS-100 assault rifles.

My smurfs must have figured I'm dead, again. I'm sure Brainy knows better but its clear that Chernov had died. Oh smurf, Chernov.

I sat down in the chair at the desk and stared at the security moniters, at this point I don't know what to do. I'll have to wait this out for the time being, and see what happens next.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Help From Gargamel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I sat there for a long time, wondering why would the Green Smurfs want to kill me. Looking at my bandaged zombie bite would reminded me of my situation and so I got up to search for the Zombrex I desperately needed. I found the Zombrex stash in the back of the bunker, there were enough Zombrex syrettes to last me weeks. One Zombrex dose lasts a day, so I must take them every 7 AM or else... you know.

It was already 7 AM, so I took a Zombrex syrette and inject the drug into my shoulder. What a shot, it hurted more than old age. Once I'm done, I threw the used syrette away and returned to the main room where something caught my eye.

On the desk sits a Ham radio, I know what it is because Chernov used such a machine back in his home. It could be my only way to the outside world, and so I turned it on. First it was static, so I turned the dial to the proper frequency. When the tone goes silent, I heard a voice on the radio. "This is Green Smurf Radio," said the voice, "I am your host Richard Reznov, bringing you 24 hour news coverage in the Green Smurf Colony and beyond."

Oh Rick, how good was it to hear his voice. Its been awhile since I've last seen him in person, a little cocky fellow to most by my standards. "The Zombie Outbreak from Pussywillow Hallow has spread across all of le Pays maudit, fellow Green Smurfs have secured a position in the elder village in order to prevent the outbreak from reaching there."

The Green Smurfs call the Smurf Village the elder village, because without us smurfs the green smurfs wouldn't have existed. "Speaking of the Smurf Village, it has been confirmed that Papa Smurf is indeed infected by the Gray Fly disease. Word has it that he has escaped the village via the help of the Wunderwaffe and two fellow green smurfs, a crashed smurfvee found just a few kilometers north of the Smurf Village had been confirmed to contain the bodies of Chernov Reznov and the two other green smurfs in question. Papa Smurf's body however is nowhere to be found."

"It is believed that Papa Smurf had killed Chernov and the two green smurfs before making a break for the wilderness, but due to evidence pointing out that Chernov was behind the wheel at that time dictates that he either try to kill himself and the other occupants in a suicide murder. Regardless on who's fault it is, the hunt for Papa Smurf is on. He is either captured or killed on sight, no exceptions whatsoever as he is infected with the Gray Fly disease."

"Yes, you heard it correctly. Chernov Reznov has been confirmed dead and Papa Smurf is a suspect in his would-be assasination, but since Papa Smurf is infected there would be difficulty in handling the situation once he's caught. And so a hefty rewards is out for whoever turns Papa Smurf to Green Smurf authorities. This is Richard Reznov, Green Smurf Radio News."

So the Green Smurfs are blaming me for Chernov's death? This would get rather interesting. Of course, I must figure out a way to clear my name, but I must take care of the infection first. With most of my friends out of reach or against me, I can turn to only two wizards: Homnibus and Gargamel. I'm not sure any of them would help me though, Homnibus hasn't even heard of the Green Smurfs and Gargamel is the Green Smurfs' Grandfather.

Ironically, I'm not that far from Gargamel's home. The map on here says otherwise, besides I know the way to Gargamel's house quite well. It soon become clear that I must seek help with Gargamel, he might have something in hand to keep the Green Smurfs at bay. I got up and grabbed my wand, I'm probably going to need it to deal with Azrael.

I knew that I can't come out through the way I came in, so I must find another way out of the bunker. I know that Green Smurf designs states that the only way out of an emergency shelter like the one I'm in is through the ventilation system, so I went to the back of the bunker and easily found it. I opened the door into the air vents and looked inside, there is indeed a way out of here. I saw a latter at the end of the air vent, so I climbed inside and crawled towards it. I eventually climbed up the latter and crawled out of the bunker in a secret passage-way. The passage way turns out to be a small cave which leads to a hallowed out log.

I squeezed through the small gap between the edge of the log and cave and found myself still in the forest, it was still beautiful as I left it. But something was different, I don't here any animal noises, no insects nor birds. Those things must have gotten to them, and sure enough the zombies are right nearby just 10 meters away.

I rushed towards Gargamel's hovel as fast as I can, dodging every zombie that gets in my way. They all try to grab me with their bloody hands, these zombified green smurfs don't let up so easy. Once a zombie locks onto you, they stay locked on until your dead or the zombie is dead. So I'm probably going to have a large zombie crowd following me around, if I'm out of the area they'll loose their way and move onto something else.

So far so good, I have arrived at Gargamel's hovel. There were some smurf zombies following me, so I must make this quick. I rushed towards the door and squeezed through a crack underneath it. Once I'm inside, I noticed that the place looks particularly clean. It seems that Gargamel has been busy in the past few weeks, I wonder what he's up to.

It is spring, so this shouldn't be a surprise that Gargamel was cleaning his house up awhile wearing an apron. And there he was, dusting off his bookshelf. I looked over my shoulder to see if Azrael is there, he isn't. I faced Gargamel as he was just getting down from a stool, he turned around and saw me standing near the front door. He was so shocked that he dropped his feather duster.

"How did you get in here!" he snapped at me.

"Look Gargamel," I plead, "I need your help, I am a desperate smurf here and I don't have much time! I need your help!"

"Why not you get your little smurfs to help you?" he asked.

"I would but the Green Smurfs are hunting me because of this," I showed him my wounded arm, "A smurf smurfed me and now I'm infected with this Gray Fly disease, I need your help in finding a cure!"

"What is a Gray Fly disease?"

"Its a disease that is caused by Gray Fly larvae, the parasite turns anysmurf into a zombie. I'm talking about the undead here."

"So your going to wind up a zombie and now the Green Smurfs are after you? Why not have Chernov deal with the problem?"

"He's dead."

Gargamel looked quite puzzled as he scratches his head, he then takes off his apron and tossed it to a nearby chair. "That explains a lot," he said, "I do owe him a few favors, normally I would eat you or try to destroy you but since your going to turn into a zombie I guess I have no choice but to help you. Is there a spell that could reverse this by the way?"

"Magic won't work here," I replied, "The Gray Fly is immune to all forms of magic, no form of magic will stop the Gray Fly let alone slow it down."

"Then why did you come to me for help?" asked Gargamel.

"You are the Green Smurf's grandfather," I noted, "I'm sure you know of a way to help get them off my back for awhile until I cure my condition."

"Well since my spell created Smurfette and they're her children," said Gargamel, he is sure on to something, "I think I have something that might work."

Gargamel walked over to his workbench and pulled out a bottle from its cabinet, he sat it on the workbench and cast a spell to shrink it down to smurf size, picked it up, and tossed it towards me. I managed to catch the potion, I examined it and it had a sky blue color to it.

"I made this potion just in case Smurfette turns rouge on me," explains Gargamel, "Since Smurfette turned rouge on me so quickly, I didn't get the chance to use it."

"What is this potion anyway?" I asked.

"It depends on what you use it for," said Gargamel, "If its in your possession then the Green Smurfs would maybe be revolted by the smell, get it on one of them and it would probably kill them."

"Okay, thanks Gargamel." I answered.

"Yeah, get out of here before Azrael shows up. Its almost time for dinner."

I heard a groan behind me, when I turned around I saw a smurf zombie stuck half-way through the gap with its arm reaching out towards me. My only way out of the hovel is blocked, and the increasing smurf zombie moans doesn't make the situation better. Uh-oh.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Rounding Up Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"What is that?" asked Gargamel.

"Oh, that's the smurf zombies forming outside." I simply replied.

Gargamel looked out the nearby window and sees the advancing horde of undead smurfs, "They want you," he said, "Get out of here! NOW!"

I ran to a different window, opened it, and jumped down to the ground below. I ran back out into the forest, leaving behind the smurf zombies for Gargamel to deal with. I hadn't anticipated their arrival, though it would sure help keep Azrael busy.

I'm running out of options, the path to Homnibus' place is crowded with zombies and I can't turn back towards the Smurf Village. Since Gargamel provided little help as he only gave me this potion, I'm sort of out of luck at this point.

As I was walking through the forest, I stumble upon a smurfberry bush. The smurfberries appear ripe, so I guess they're ready to eat. I approached the bush and plucked a smurfberry, just as I ate it a Gray Fly flew out of nowhere and landed on top of the bush. I just ignored it, simply because I was hungry. After a few more smurfberries, I noticed the Gray Fly eating one of the smurfberries on the bush.

This gave me an idea, maybe I could synthesis a cure from the Gray Fly by using these Smurfberries. So I pulled out a glass jar and captured the Gray Fly with it, the Gray Fly was still latched onto the smurfberry as I knocked it into the jar and sealed the lid on it. This might be helpful for searching for the cure.

I pocketed the Gray Fly and head back to the safehouse, with smurfberries in hand. As I was half-way there, I thought I heard something shuffle in the bushes. I turned and saw no one, at first I thought it was my imagination so I continued on. I heard the shuffling again, and so I stopped and pulled out my one. "Who is it?" I asked out loud, "Come out now before I start a fireball!"

Sure enough, a rather large green smurfette popped out of the nearby bush. I immediately recognized the green smurfette as Rachael, Chernov's girlfriend. "Pappy!" she cried as she rushed up to me and hugged me, her grip is quite strong.

"Rachael!" I cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know where to turn," she said, "Everybody is looking for you, they want your blood!"

"I know that, I was listening to the radio."

"You never listen to the radio. Nevermind about that but just please listen, I don't know who to trust and I don't know what to believe. Rick said Chernov is dead and your the one whose being accused for his death, so is he really dead?"

"He's dead alright," I said, "Died in a car crash, I was in it when it happened."

"He's dead!"

"He had no pulse Rachael."

Rachael just looked at me in shock, her eyes were beginning to water, "Don't cry here," I warned, "To many ears are listening for their next meal."

So Rachael held it in as I took her to the safehouse, we rushed past several zombies before reaching the cave and climbed down into the air vent. Once we are back into the safehouse, Rachael just broke down into tears. "Chernov is the only green smurf whose ever loved me for who I am," said Rachael, "Even worse that I've lost our babies."

"Cherskey & Nelly?" I asked.

"I lost them near the Great Oak Tree," said Rachael, "Can you please bring my babies back to me?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll try to look for them, just stay here and don't touch anything until I get back. I don't even know what Chernov keeps in this place, maybe some guns if that's his nature."

"More like chemicals," corrected Rachael, "He always does chemistry experiments, sometimes at night."

Great, now I got some green smurflings to round up. As Rachael heads to the main room down the hall, I head back outside and rushed towards the Great Oak Tree. Their are more and more zombies this time, they're getting in my way which made things extremely difficult for me to pass them. I pretty much used my wand to shoot fireballs at them, it worked quite well.

I managed to clear a path through the zombies to run through, the path soon closes after I rushed through it. After I bypass the zombies, I arrived at the Great Oak Tree. There they are, the Wunderwaffe Twins Cherskey & Nelly. They were up on the Great Oak Tree as they have built themselves a treehouse to take shelter in, it didn't take long for them to spot me.

"Hey its Pappy!" cried Nelly as she pointed her finger at me, "Cherskey look! It's Pappy!"

"Old timer?" he asked before looking directly at me, "Oh, Pappy!"

"Your mother is looking for you," I called up to them, "Would you come down please?"

"Okay Pappy!" said the twins in unison.

They all climbed down the tree as they joined up with me, "Where is she?" asked Cherskey.

"In Chernov's safehouse," I said, "Come on, we've gotta go before the..."

"Hold your horses!" cried a voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Bad Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I turned around to find several Green Smurfs standing before me, Cherskey & Nelly got behind me as I placed a hand on my wand. "Your not going anywhere old timer," said one of the green smurfs.

"Where to go?" I asked, "The zombies probably infiltrated every part of this forest for all I know."

"There are outpost to go to," said the green smurf, "I doubt they'll let you in."

"What is he talking about Pappy?" asked Nelly.

"I'm infected," I told them, "That's why."

"Nicely played," said the green smurf, "Lets get him boys!"

Just before they aimed their guns at me, I whipped out my wand and cast a smoke screen spell. "Let's go kids!" I urged the twins.

The twins managed to follow me out of the clouded area as we rushed back to the safehouse, leaving the green smurfs behind. Ironically, the twins seem to know where they're going. By the time we got back to the cave, we scramble down the air vent and into the safehouse. I jumped out of the vent and collapsed onto the floor as I gasped for breath, I'm getting to old for this.

"Are you okay Pappy?" asked Cherskey.

"I'm fine," I told them as I get back onto my feet.

I led the twins to the main room where Rachael was waiting, more like sleeping on the couch. "Mommy!" the twins cried in unison.

Rachael farted as she jumped up into the air, she was left speechless as her green smurflings swarmed her and hugged her tightly. "My babies!" she cried, "Oh I thought I lost you!"

"We were at the Great Oak Tree the entire time," said Nelly.

Rachael looked straight at me and smiled, "How could I repay you?" she asked.

"Help me find a cure for the zombie disease," I said as I showed her my zombie bite, "Once we've find a cure, consider your debt paid."

"Oh that's easy to make a cure," said the twins in unison as they let go of Rachael, "Orange Juice, Smurfberry Wine, and Gray Fly larva."

My jaw dropped, I just couldn't believe what I just heard. "What?" I asked them, "That's really the cure?"

"Dad discovered it himself," said Cherskey, "He happened to be bitten by those zombies, I'm sure he must have forgotten about it since it was weeks ago. Where is dad by the way?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "Your dad has passed away."

Nelly took it hard, she began to tear up but Cherskey didn't seem so surprised. "So he died in trying to save you?" I asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"He said he'll sacrifice himself to save you and your smurfs," said Cherskey, "I guess he really mean it."

"Daddy," sobbed Nelly.

"Its okay," said Rachael, "At least he's in a better place."

"With his mom probably," I added.

"We know the story," said Rachael, "He told us."

"What do we do now?" asked Cherskey.

"We've gotta make this cure you've mentioned," I said, "And honor you dad's word on saving us from this disease, so how did you make this cure again?"

"Simple," said Cherskey, "Get some Orange Juice and Smurfberry Wine and add that into a blender, then you need a Gray Fly Larva to finish the job."

"A Gray Fly Larva?" I asked, "How would I get a Gray Fly Larva-"

Suddenly an idea hit me, I reached into my pants and pulled out the Gray Fly's jar and looked at it. "If Brainy is right," I said, "Killing a Gray Fly near the zombies would cause their heads to explode. If done at night, I'll be able to gather some Gray Fly Larva from the bodies."

"That's how dad had done it," said Cherskey, "He doesn't go to the Gray Fly Larvae, the Gray Fly Larvae comes to him. They're easy to spot do to their glowing green bodies, how convenient."

Well that was ironic, two little smurflings just barely a few weeks old had figured out how to cure the zombie disease. Maybe this is why Chernov never underestimate little kids. I left the room and head off to the lab, I opened the door to the lab and looked around for the necessary ingredients. I've discovered a blender in the cabinet, I pulled it out and plugged it into the wall outlet before sitting it on the counter.

I began to look around for the orange juice and smurfberry wine, it wasn't that hard finding the drinks as I managed to locate them in the refrigerator in the lab. I left them their for now, I returned to the main room to find Rachael hugging the twins at her side. "Stay here Rachael," I instructed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I could take care of myself," insisted Rachael, "We die-hard green smurfs fight to the death with we have to, its not tradition its just instinct."

I nod before I left the room once more, I head to the air vents and climbed back to the surface. It was indeed night already and it was quite silent, I would have no trouble in finding zombies since their eyes grow bright red. They're like little candles in a pitch black cave, they are extremely hard to miss. I rushed out of the cave and climbed onto the log outside, and there it was a small group of zombies limping straight at me.

I clutch the Gray Fly jar in my hand, then I threw its jar at the zombies. The jar breaks and kills the Gray Fly, it didn't take long for the zombies to react to its released pheromones. The zombies coughed and began having seizures, then their heads explode which released the Gray Fly larvae. Only one Gray Fly larva is released per zombie, and smurf they're quite big. So big in fact it is as big as two smurf fists put together.

Just what the twins said, the Gray Fly larva came jumping towards me. One jumped mid-air and I caught it with my hand. "Well that was easy," I muttered.

The other Gray Fly larvae began ramming their plush bodies at me, it felt like a punch from Hefty's fist. I rushed back to the safehouse, avoiding the Gray Fly larvae flying through the air.

Once I'm back in the safehouse, I rushed to the lab and dumped the fat Gray Fly larva into the blender and sealed the lid on it. It squirms around, trying to get out. It sliced itself open when it brushed against the blender's blades and oozed glowing green fluid all over the inside of the blender. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and smurfberry wine, then I opened the lid and poured both drinks into the blender – making sure that they're the same amount in the process.

I then sealed the lid back onto the blender and turned it on, it ground up everything inside its pitcher creating a glowing green liquid. I guess that's my medicine, its time to take it. I soon poured the contents into a glass and held the drink up to eye level. "Cheers to living," I said as I took a sip.

Tasted awful, but it had this strong carbonic taste to it. I resist to spit it out as I try not to vomit, I eventually managed to drink my mixture before setting down my glass on the counter. At first I don't feel any different, so I decided to return to the main room to check up on Rachael and her smurflings.

I left the lab and walked out into the hall, just as I was about halfway into the main room everything went black & white before darkness enclosed all around me. I last thing I remembered was the taste of smurfberries in my mouth, and Rachael crying my name.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I came to, I found myself lying on the couch in the main room. Rachael and the twins weren't present, so I checked the clock on the wall and discovered that it was morning. Just 6:30. I should take my Zombrex soon, if I have still have the disease that is.

I got up and walked back to the lab, I placed a small sample of my blood on a slide and looked at it underneath a microscope. Ironically, the Gray Fly larvae are still there but they appear not to be alive though. I'll give it some time, I don't want to drink another of the "cure" anytime soon.

I began to search for Chernov's family all over the safehouse, I eventually found them in the cafeteria eating breakfast. They appear to be eating cooked squirrel meat, I could tell by its texture and color.

"Morning," said Rachael as she waves at me, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, in fact I did," I replied, "What exactly happened last night again?"

"You came into the main room and past out," said Cherskey, "I guess you've drank the cure mixture then."

"I did," I said, "Why hadn't you told me about the side-effects?"

"Didn't know if there was any side-effects," said Cherskey, "All I know is that it worked."

"It killed all the Gray Fly larvae in my system, but their bodies are still there."

"Looked it under a microscope I suppose," said Rachael, "They should clear out after a few days, then it should..."

Rachael abruptly stopped and paused for a moment, "Oh my god," she cried.

"What is it Rachael?" I asked.

"If Chernov is indeed dead... could it be... that he's a zombie himself."

"Why you propose such a question?"

"He told us that some Gray Fly larvae will hide out in the liver, they will remain dormant you see. If the host dies, then the Gray Fly larvae will become active and take over the host – creating a zombie if the brain isn't destroyed."

"You seem to be really happy despite Chernov's passing."

Bad move on my part, Rachael looked at me in a fit and spat, "Its a habit, thank you very much! Not all green smurfs are always happy, they are either annoyed, frustrated, or pissed. Maybe tired, but easily pissed."

"That could explain Chernov cursing out of his mind a few weeks ago," I said, "I wonder what the green smurfs did to his body."

"FREEZE!" cried a voice.

I jumped as I turned around to find a green smurf pointing an RS-100 at me, I stuck my hands straight up into the air as several more green smurfs rushed by to apprehend Rachael and the twins. "Sh#t," cursed Nelly, "We're boned!"

"Chad!" cried Rachael, "Come on, don't do this. I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

"We're not after you sis," said Chad, "We're after old timer here."

"I'm not going to ask how you found us since you guys probably know about this place." I said as a green smurf pulls my arms to my back before slapping handcuffs on them.

"Glad you still have a brain," said Chad, "Don't bother explaining that you're no longer infected, we've heard everything."

"Then why are you taking me away in chains?" I asked.

"Some green smurfs think you've killed Chernov," said Chad, "The Green Smurf Colony is always divided on major issues, but never no divided as this. You'll be taken back to the Green Smurf Colony to face trial, Rick has agreed to be your lawyer for the case."

"Don't you even have his body?" I asked, "What about the other two green smurf bodies inside the smurfvee?"

"When we arrived at the smurfvee, there is no trace of Chernov's body but the two green smurfs with him were horribly mutilated by those damn zombies. Come on, we have a vertibird to catch."

Me, Rachael, and her twin children were taken out of Chernov's hideaway and we board a vertibird. The vertibird flew to the air and head towards a giant sky blue airship, I was amazed at the sight of such a marvel of engineering. "Behold the S.S. _Kirov_," said Chad, "Named after the Kirov Airships from Russia, isn't she a beauty?"

"Indeed she is," I agreed, "Who designed it?"

"Chernov's father, John D. Reznov," said Chad, "If he was here, you would be dealing with him personally and not us."

The vertibird flew into a large rectangular hole on the side of the airship and landed on a landing pad for the vertibirds, huge metal doors closed the runway from the outside before several green smurfs came in to take over. "Dashie isn't so happy in having Rick being your lawyer," said a green smurfette as she helps me out of the vertibird, "I don't know who to believe or trust anymore."

"Neither do I," I replied, "Its the Gray Fly's fault for causing all this misery."

"I agree," replied the green smurfette, "Everyone agrees since all those zombies are our brothers and sisters after all."

I was taken to the back of the airship and I was placed in a cell, its not exactly a dungeon since its all metal. Heck, everything is metal. Even the cell door is made out of steel, thick steel.

At least all the green smurfs still respect me, they didn't appear to be too mad at me. I know that most of them don't like me to start with, probably because I'm a leader of my Smurf Village and they oppose having leaders since they're anarchist.

I'm not to familiar with green smurf politics but they're part anarchist, part communist, part socialist, and part naturalist. I've never seen smurfs work so furiously before, green smurfs almost always work at their preferred jobs on a daily basis.

As I sit in my cell, fellow green smurfs past by me without even glancing at me. As if they're ignoring me, either grumpy or something. "I can't believe we have to work overtime," I heard a green smurf say, "I don't understand why we have to deal with Papa Smurf, is it because he's gonna zombify or he killed Chernov?"

"How do I know?" said a green smurfette, "I just wanna go home, my kids miss me."

At that moment, an explosion rocks the airship with tremendous might. I fall to the floor as I hang onto something, red lights began to flash as alarms began to ring out. "What is going on!" I called out.

Of course, nobody could hear me but I could here them. "What the hell is that thing!" I heard the green smurf cry, "Oh god it can't be!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Airship Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"It is!" cried the green smurfette, "Where's ma gun!"

Suddenly I heard the green smurf scream as shots were fired, then the green smurfette screamed awhile she slowly choke. I tried to look out the small window to see what's going on, the only thing I was able to see was a white metal wall. Blood suddenly splatter onto it as I saw blood pour in a large pool on the floor, it slowly oozes across the floor awhile I heard the noise of some monster eating a corpse.

Another explosion rocked the blimp, this time the cell door popped open and I was soon free. As I walked out, I looked to my left and into this room where a dead green smurf lays against the wall as this thing was eating a dead green smurfette on the floor. The thing looked up at me, its eyes were entirely bright red and its skin texture was similar to tree bark awhile covered in fresh wounds. It was also wearing green smurf woodland camouflaged pants and smurf hat. The creature suddenly roared at me, its voice sounds so monstrous that it can only mean one thing.

"Gas zombies," I said to myself.

The gas zombie soon got up and began doing its mad march at me, grunting with every step. I realized that there's no where to run, so I simply rushed up to it, jumped, and kicked it in its face. The gas zombie was knocked back into the wall, it began to have a seizure as I watch its head explode. A Gray Fly suddenly flew out of the body and flies out the door out into the hall, I've decide to ignore it for now.

I looked around and found a handgun and a SIR shotgun mod, I grabbed both guns and pocketed the pistol as I cocked the shotgun. "Head to the vertibird pad for evacuation," said the captain of the airship, "You have about an hour before this bird is going down!"

I hadn't memorized the walk to this cell so I guess I'm going to need to use my instincts, there's no time to search for Rachael and the twins at this moment as I have to find a way back to the vertibird pad.

I rushed out into the hall and discovered several gas zombies wondering around, pretty much every zombie I see are gas zombies. I wonder how they've gotten on board in the first place, maybe there was a lab on board containing the creatures or something. I rather not want to find out, no time to think as I've got to save myself.

And so I ended up running past the gas zombies and made several turns through the corridors, the gas zombies try to claw me or regurgitate blood and gas at me. I managed to miss their puke, I heard it can burn your eyes shut.

That assumption is confirmed when I made a turn and saw a gas zombie shooting out its contents into a green smurf's eyes, "Oh god it burns!" cried the green smurf. He didn't drop to the floor, we was still fighting even after being blinded. He was eventually brought down by another gas zombie before being torn in half, spilling his internal organs everywhere.

I just ran past the carnage and avoided the gas zombies as they feast on the doomed green smurf, now I'm beginning to wonder where the smurf is the vertibird bridge.

That's when I saw an opened door, the sign above it said its the vertibird pad. I rushed out of it and discovered a horde of green smurfs crowded around the pad, they weren't panicking but they weren't calm either. I noticed that all the green smurfs were wearing parachutes, they're going to parachute down nto the forest below and not take the vertibirds.

I do see several vertibirds being occupied by green smurfs, they're getting ready to take off as the massive metal doors on both sides of the vertibird pad slowly slide open. It didn't take long before several gas zombies showed up at the opposite part of the vertibird pad, I then turned around to see several other gas zombies coming down the hall behind me. I shut the door and slid down the railing of the stairs to the vertibird pad, the twins soon appeared out of nowhere looking like they're about to cry. "Where's Rachael," I asked.

"I've lost my mama!" cried Nelly in an effort to overcome the massive noise of the alarm and outside wind, "MAMA!"

"Where is she?" I asked, "Where did you last leave her?"

"I think we've last seen her in room 596," said Cherskey, "Its not that far from the vertibird pad, I think she's at that direction over there."

Cherskey pointed across the vertibird pad down the opposite end of the vertibird pad, "Can you try to spare a vertibird for us?" I asked.

"I think so," said Cherskey, "Oh, you might need this."

Cherskey then picked up a backpack and tossed it to me, "Its a parachute," said Cherskey, "Just in case we've leave without you and you and your unable to find mama... well we understand."

"Thank you," I said, "I hope I don't have to use it."

"Neither will mama as well, she has one as well so there is a Plan B if the vertibirds are gone." Cherskey then hugged his crying sister before in an effort to cheer her up, "Good luck Pappy, just please get out of here alive."

I nod my head before taking off down the vertibird pad and ran through a bulletstorm as the green smurfs were engaging the gas zombies. I ran through the door where Cherskey had point out and rushed past several more gas zombies before I managed to locate room 596, the door was wide open and when I ran inside I saw Rachael flipping a gas zombie over her shoulder before crushing the zombie's head with both feet.

"Rachael!" I cried.

"Pappy!" she cried as we both hugged.

"Your children is waiting for you," I replied, "We don't have much time!"

"Yes of course," said Rachael as she pulls out an SIR rifle mod, "Lead the way."

I ran back into the hall with Rachael keeping up from behind, I used the SIR shotgun mod to blast my way past the increasing gas zombie hoard. I was horrified by the destructive power of this weapon, it blew the gas zombies apart like a hot knife through butter. Rachael took her time in killing her fair share of gas zombies, simply putting a bullet into their heads without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" asked Rachael.

"The vertibird pad," I explained.

When I arrived back at the vertibird pad, I noticed that its nearly empty. Several green smurfs were getting on board one of the last vertibirds left on the airpad, I managed to see the twins in one of them.

We ran into the vertibird as they were just about to take off, ironically I saw Chad in the seat next to Nelly. "Sabotage," he said, "Someone sabotaged the gas zombie chamber, why I oughta-"

He saw me get into one of the seats and buckled up as Rachael does the same, he seemed to be a bit surprised to see me. "For an old fart you sure never quit." said Chad, "Now I see why Chernov likes you."

"Okay, we're about to fly outta here guys!" said the pilot as she closes the side doors of the vertibird, "We're taking off now!"

We soon flied out of the vertibird pad and out back into open sky, we looked out the window and saw the S.S. _Kirov_ spewing out smoke in various locations. It suddenly explode with tremendous force, shooting out a fireball in all directions.

"Hold on to yer undergarments guys!" cried the pilot, "Cause this is gonna hurt in the morning."

Day turns to night within seconds, I felt the vertibird loose control in the pitch black darkness. I felt Rachael grab my hand as we plummet to earth, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Just when I thought this might be the end, the vertibird clash and everything became fuzzy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: When The Dead Never Dies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When we crashed the vertibird rolled a couple times before conviently rolling upright, I was a bit dazed yet still conscious and uninjured. Amidst the smoke and confusion, their were survivors.

"At leat the power is still on," said the pilot as she unbuckles her seat belt, "Are yer guys okay back there?"

"I'm fine," said Chad as he unbuckles his seatbelt, "Pappy, are you swell?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I undo my seatbelt as well, then I realized Rachael was still holding onto my hand, "Rachael?"

Rachael mutters unintelligable speech in response, I looked at her face and noticed her eyes had sprials on them, "Is she okay?" asked Chad.

"She's just dazed," I explained, "Just a bit dizzy, but she'll be fine. Let's get her outta here."

Chad managed to muscle the door open as we carried Rachael out of the vertibird and managed to sit her against a log. We ran back to the wreck and Chad helps the pilot out of it, he was sweet talking her into a date but isn't successful.

When I examined the twins they appeared lifeless, slouched over their seats motionless. I checked their pulses and was relieved that they're still alive despite being unconscious, I guess they couldn't handle the hard landing and passed out as a result.

As I carried the twins out of the wrecked vertibird, I sat them next to Rachael as she comes to. "Oh god," she groaned as she placed her hand on her cheek, "Did we land?"

"As the matter of fact we did," Chad replied, "But unfortunately I don't think this bird would ever fly again."

Suddenly a couple of smurfvees full of armed green smurfs pulled up and got out of the vehicles, the two green smurfs arming the 2 mm machine guns on top of the smurfvees stood guard as one of the green smurfs approached me. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said the pilot, "We've should have been more prepared."

"We would if Chernov hadn't died," said the green smurf, "Chad, how are you doing?"

"Absolutely fine Greg," said Chad, "How's the zombie threat?"

"Seems that the zombies are heading towards the Smurf Village," said Greg, "Every single zombie within 10 kilometers from that place is marching other there as we speak."

"My Smurf Village?" I asked worriedly.

"Did I say Green Smurf Colony?" asked Greg, "No, so yes, it is in fact your Smurf Village."

"We've gotta get over there to warn the smurfs!" I insisted.

"Hold your horses," said Greg, "They are being well guarded by our elite forces, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Smurfs & Smurfettes!" screamed Greg's hand radio, "He's a survivor! He's a Hero! Give it up for The Great Smurf! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Chad pulled out his hand radio and pressed the talk button, "Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me Greg?" said the voice on the hand radio.

"No! It can't be!"

"It is brother, good ol' Dexter is back! I suppose The Great Smurf is with you."

I grabbed the hand radio out of Greg's hand and spoke into it, "Indeed I'm present," I spat into it.

"Sounds like old timer is pissed," laughed Dexter, "I suppose getting infected and being accused for Chernov's death has gotten my brothers & sisters riled up to kill you, I guess Chernov made sure that they'll fail some how."

"How did you survive being disemboweled Dexter?" I asked.

"That's not important at the moment," said Dexter, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I got every sky blue smurf in yer Smurf Village taken as my hostages amidst one of Chernov's chemical bombs. No, I'm not kidding you."

"What!" I snarled.

"Help! Help!" cried a muffled voice in the background of the hand radio, a loud gunshot was heard and the voice began to scream.

"I've taken all of your annoying little smurfs hostage in your pathetic Smurf Village, and so you must get here to see this through. If you don't show up, then I'll detonate this chemical bomb and it will annihilate the Smurf Village off the face of the earth! You've got until sundown to get here, and since those dumbass siblings of mine won't let you go because of that trial you have about Chernov I guess they'll change their minds since I have his body right here."

"Your kidding me!" cried Rachael.

"You have till sundown to get here Old Timer, or there will be hell to pay. And a word of advice, come alone or I'll get explosive if you know what I mean."

Suddenly, the hand radio made a loud squeal and the connection was cut. I've tossed the radio back to Chad and sat down on the log, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. I let go and gave one good look at the green smurfs and asked, "If I get you Chernov's body, would you call off that trial?"

"Hrm, I'm sure I'll might convinced the green smurfs," said Greg, "You best go to the Smurf Village and confront Dexter, we'll head back to the Green Smurf Colony and muster up a large force. I'm sure the Green Smurfs will answer the call to arms once they've heard their beloved mother Smurfette's life in danger."

"What will you do Rachael?" I asked.

Rachael looked at the twins before looking at me, "I've gotta get my babies to safety," she replied, "I'll meet up with you at the Smurf Village, pleased don't hurt yourself Pappy."

"I can't promise that but I promise that Dexter won't leave my village in one piece."

"Strong words," glorified Chad, "I like it, I'll go back to the Command Center in the Colony so I can initiate a radio silence. We don't want Dexter to know what we're up to if we're going to perform a surprise attack on his ass."

"Okay," I said, "I best be going now, its 5 o clock and the sun might set in three hours so I must."

Rachael suddenly got up and gave me a big hug, "Just shut up and do what you have to do," said Rachael as she lets go of me, "Chernov is a smurf of action, not words."

"Right," I said, "I'll see you guys later then, hopefully this won't be the last time we see each other alive again."

"Fully alive that is," joked Greg, "Theirs always zombism to consider."

With that said and done, I turned around and head straight back towards the Smurf Village. I didn't look back.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Final Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I should have thought of getting a lift in the green smurf's smurfvee, because the walk was extremely long. Dexter said to follow the trail of zombies back to the Smurf Village, it didn't take long for me to find that trail.

They must be attracked to something, hopefully not the green gas that turns some zombies into gas zombies. I don't have to worry about getting my skin eaten by the zombies since I wasn't their main focus at the moment, they all just ignore me as they walk in massive hordes.

Following them had an eerie feeling to it, I hadn't seen zombies so driven to something before except when they find "prey." They're hunting something, searching for it, as if they can't get enough of it, but what are they searching for?

When I approached the Smurf Village, I noticed it was walled in, again. I managed to find a way in by climbing up a tree and walked onto one of its branches, my weight managed to lower the branch onto the ground behind the fence and I jump down with ease. I then walked through the Smurf Village, just looking around for signs of any smurf life. The village appeared deserted, like there was no smurf here at all.

Chernov's house appeared deserted, its chimney no longer spewing black smoke into the air. "Hello?" I called out, "Is there anysmurf there?"

Almost immediately, muffled cries for help erupted out of almost every mushroom house in the village. Before I could do anything, something kicked me hard in the back. I was thrown onto the ground like a rag doll, I tried to get up but a kick to my rear send me flying about a meter before I crashed back to earth again.

"Look at you, a broken smurf." said Dexter's voice, "No wonder Chernov cracked you open like an egg."

I turned around and there he was, Dexter, I was horrified by his appearance. His skin was gray and he had bright red eyes like a zombie, he was wearing a woodland camouflaged smurf hat and pants as well as a black bulletproof vest. Thankfully he was clean despite smelling like a rotten corpse. "Awe, the Great Smurf," he taunts, "Is loosing his greatness, all of his little smurfs are crying for him to help them yet he can't even help himself."

Dexter kicked me in the face, sending me laying onto my back. "An old fart like you," muttered Dexter, "My Great-Grandfather has a better quality of life than you, he's seen more hell than what you're seeing at this very moment."

"How did you survive being disemboweled?" I asked.

"I didn't actually survive," said Dexter as he grabbed my ankle and began to drag me, I was too weak to fight him off, "I've injected myself with a virus that prevents me from being fully zombified, and so I reanimated and became a zombie yet I still have a brain of my own."

He took me to this large tower that looks like an oil rig, inside the tower was a yellow bomb with the chemical symbol on it. "I've planned all this for weeks, the Gray Flies and the return of zombies is half the battle. The matter is this, destroying you pathetic smurfs."

He then dropped me near the tall tower, there was a control panel on the bottom that shows the digital countdown of the bomb. "Why?" I asked.

"Tradition," said Dexter, "Gargamel wants to destroy you guys for years, and so this is my first and probably only attempt to destroy you guys. I have 5 years to live so either you win or loose, you will never able to see me alive ever again."

Suddenly he pulled out a handgun and aimed it at my face, I felt my blood freeze in my veins from the sight of it. "I'll start with you," he said, "As long as you live, they live. Besides, I never liked that 4-eyed successor of yours anyway."

I thought I was going to die for sure, a single bullet will end everything there. However, Dexter was distracted by something crashing nearby. He looked over at the wall and discovered that the zombies have broken through. A window of opportunity slightly opened and I took it immediately, I kicked the gun out of Dexter's hand and it flew across the village. Surprisingly, he didn't noticed until I knocked him back by kicking him in the stomach.

He shot back and noticed the gun wasn't in his hands, he didn't get enough time to react to it as I tackled him to the ground with my bare hands. "I guess you still have some fight in you," yelled Dexter, "Make the best of it Papa Smurf!"

Probably that's the first time a non-sky blue smurf ever called me by my actual name. We both fought each other for a long time, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, neither of us were letting up. The zombies were starting to swarm us, just when they get near Dexter ran to the control panel and pound a button with his fist.

Suddenly, the ground rose around us in an octagonal pattern just a few centimeters high. He must have built a platform before-hand, he probably anticipated the zombie breech. We continue to fight each other as zombies began to envelope around us, there's obviously no escape and I have no one to help me at this point.

Just as Dexter kicked me back onto the ground, I slit across the platform to the edge. Below were hungry zombies, waiting to feed off my flesh. Dexter walked up to me and pressed his foot up against my neck, I struggle to breath as he tries to suffocate me to death. "I'll do you a favor by killing you before feeding them to my brothers and sisters," said Dexter, "God forbid that you'll become one of them yourself."

"I already have the cure," I uttered.

"Of course you do, the bite proves otherwise. I said it before and I'll say it again, even if there is a cure there will be no chance in saving those who are already zombified. So its too late for me. I'm sure my living siblings would firebomb this village of yours, its just a matter of time."

"I don't think they'll be using fire anytime soon," I gasped, "Cause here they come."

Up in the sky several Aurora planes came flying in, dropping their cargo on top of the Smurf Village. Instead of using incendiary rounds, they are using a yellow cloud like mixture. Just when it came into contact with the zombies, they all began to have seizures before their heads explode. Dexter released his foot off of me and shot backwards, coughing profusely.

As he was brought down onto his knees, I quickly got up and rushed to the control panel of the chemical bomb. I managed to stop the countdown with only 30 seconds to spare, not much suspense there. I turned and looked at Dexter as he collapsed onto the ground, done in by the yellow cloud that engulfed his almost useless lungs.

When the cloud clears, it reveals dead headless zombies all over the Smurf Village. It was a horrible sight, suddenly several smurfvees came roaring in including a couple of vertibirds. I saw Rachael and the twins getting out one of the smurfvees and so I jumped off the octagonal platform and rushed over to the green smurfs as fast as I can, "Rachael!" I cried as we hugged each other.

"My babies keep insisting to take them with me," said Rachael, "They wanna see Chernov for the last time regardless on what condition the body is, they're aren't 100% sure if Chernov's really dead."

"It's over Rachael," I told her, "It's all over."

"It's not over until I find my boyfriend," insisted Rachael, "Where is his body Pappy? Where?"

"I don't know, Dexter caught me off guard."

I turned around and noticed Dexter still moving, the green smurfs armed with SIRs rushed over to the octagonal platform and grabbed him. They dragged him back onto the ground and I quickly intervened as they had him surrounded in a circle. As Dexter gets up, he looked at me and grinned, "Well Pappy," he said sarcastically, "You got me."

"Where's Chernov's body?" I asked him firmly.

"Over at his house," said Dexter, "I laid him on the couch where he always sleeps."

"Show us then."

With guns trained on Dexter, we followed him towards Chernov's house and he approached the front door. "I kept the door unlocked," he said, "I was planning to bury him after all this is over, even though I hate him he's still family."

"But why?" asked Rachael.

"He's a stubborn tall and skinny smurf," said Dexter, "I hate him because I understand him, you'll never understand him anyway."

Dexter opens the door and he steps inside, we followed him into the house and discovered that the couch is empty. "God damnit," snapped Dexter, "Where did he go?"

A distinct odor went through my nose, it told me something, "He hadn't even left."

Suddenly, Chernov appeared out of nowhere and tackled Dexter to the ground. "Out! Out!" I cried as I pushed the twins out the door.

We all ran outside where a growing crowd of smurfs began to form, it was my smurfs. They all cheered at seeing me alive and well, the cheering stopped when Dexter ran out the door. A brick came flying out of the door and it struck Dexter in the back, it knocked Dexter flat on his face as Chernov limped out the door. His eyes were glowing red and his skin was gray, its clear that he turned.

All the smurfs, both sky blue and green, froze. They didn't move as they all watch Chernov slumber towards Dexter as he tried to crawl away, the brick had broken his back and thus cannot move his legs. Dexter turned onto his back to see Chernov pulling out his signature machete, then he marched straight at Dexter as he pleas for mercy and chop Dexter's head off with one single swipe.

Then Chernov stomped on Dexter's head, it was instantly pulverized.

He stared at the corpse for awhile before turning towards the vast body of water as the sunset. We watched as he got onto his knees and roared out over the waters, his voice echos throughout the Smurf Village and the forest around it. He then faced down and remained in that position for a whole minute before collapsing, still holding onto his machete.

"Show's over smurfs," I said.

Rachael tried to run up to him but I stopped her, "I'll see if he's fully dead," I instructed, "If Chernov gets up and attacks me, you know what to do."

Rachael nods and backs away slowly as I approached Chernov's body, his kids hug Rachael's knees as they hide behind their mother. When I looked at Chernov's body up close, he appears to be still breathing. Then I checked for a pulse, ironically I managed to find one.

"He's alive," I announced as all the smurfs began muttering, I turned him onto his back and pressed my ear to his chest. His heart was beating normally. "His heart is beating guys," I announced.

Rachael came running towards me and sat on the other side of Chernov, their smurflings came running to him as fast as they can. Right before our eyes, Chernov's skin slowly changed from gray to green. We were amazed by it, especially when his skin becomes warm again. When Chernov opened his eyes, they were normal again.

"Chernov," Rachael cried, "Are you okay?"

"Chernov?" I asked, "Can you hear me?"

Without saying anything, Chernov grabbed my arm and unwrapped the bandages off my arm. I was surprised to discover that the bite is now gone, a scar doesn't even remain. "I wonder what happened to the smurf zombie who bit you." said Chernov as made a grin.

"Chernov!" cried Rachael.

"Dad!" cried the twins as they all hugged Chernov.

Everysmurf cheered in glory, one green smurf fired his RS-100 wildly in the air which scared the crap out of several smurfs. We helped Chernov up to his feet as we watch the smurf dance and cheer in glory, "What happened?" he asked.

"You killed Dexter in your zombie state," I explained.

"It felt like a dream," explained Chernov as the crowd of smurfs quiet down, "Everything was red, my world was the color red. I couldn't even remember my own name, it was horrible. And as a matter of fact, I forgot what I was going to do next in my zombie state. Oh, now I remember."

Chernov walked back to his house and came back out with a gas can, he pours it over Dexter's corpse and whats left of his head before setting it ablaze with a match. "Now would someone help me burn my dead half-brothers and half-sisters?" he asked.

"I'll help," said Rachael as she took his hand.

"How about I do it for you Chernov?" I asked.

"Well I do need a vacation," said Chernov as he handed me the gas can and matches, "As you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath before going to bed. I don't even feel so good."

Chernov walked back into his house with his hand on his stomach, Rachael follows him behind as we heard Chernov hurl inside his home. "Well," I muttered, "That was sure an adventure."

Suddenly, Brainy came running into the area with a confused look on his face. "Did I missed something?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer him, Hefty approached Brainy to kick him out of the village. But I stopped him, "Hey!" I said before pointing into the forest, "Whats that over there?"

When everyone turned to look where I was pointing, I kicked Brainy in his rear so hard that he launched into the sky and landed where I was pointing. He landed right on his nogin.

"A smartass," laughed a green smurf, "With glasses."

Everysmurf laughed as hard as they can, it was such a happy ending.

**THE END!**


End file.
